Catwoman's Revenge
by TheBatmanForever
Summary: A story continuing from The Cat and the Bat; Selina has learned about Bruce's affair with Talia and plans the murder of them, while Helena falls in love with their son, Damian. (T for teens!)
1. Chapter 1

"And last they'll be devoured by my favorite cats; lions and tigers," Selina said. Isis meowed next to her. "I said favorite cats, Isis. Type of cats. You're my favorite cat." Isis purred.

"I don't know," Helena said suddenly. Selina forgot she asked for her daughter's opinion. "It seems pretty disgusting."

"Honey, how can you get revenge on your ex-husband who has cheated on you for a lousy freaking piece of crap that was stuffed in the butthole of Ra's al Ghul's wife without it being disgusting?" Selina said sweetly. Helena blinked.

"You can always shoot him," she said awkwardly.

"Helena, the death of somebody I hate cannot be as simple as a bullet in their chest," Selina said, containing her anger. Obviously Helena knew nothing about revenge. Of course she didn't; she was raised under the angel Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne. "It has to be a masterpiece. But this time, it has to be more than a masterpiece. It's the death of Bruce Wayne _and_ Batman."

"I don't know if I want you to kill my dad," Helena said with a frown. Selina looked at Helena.

"He's not your dad," she said. "We never got married. We just fell in love and assumed that we were together. But of course, that's what I thought. I didn't think I wasn't the only person on his mind." Selina held Isis in his arms and pet her, looking at the ground. "But anyways," Selina said happily. She put Isis down and walked towards the bedroom and opened the closet. "I have something for you." Helena smiled and ran up into the bedroom with Selina.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"I kidnapped your crush from school," Selina said. Helena gasped.

"Mom, you didn't!" she yelled but Selina laughed.

"I got you new clothes," she said and smirked as she pushed her clothes aside. "I think you're going to like it." Helena smiled excitedly but her jaw dropped when her mother showed her the new clothes.

"Mom, I love it," she said.

Catwoman leaped onto a roof and waited for Catgirl. She frowned at the slowness of her daughter. "Helena, come on," Selina said. "You're not really _that_ slow, are you?"

"Shh!" Catgirl said and leaped onto the roof, beside her mother. "I'm Catgirl." Catwoman rolled her eyes. "And no I'm not that slow. Just for a little bit. I need training."

"Alright, fine," Catwoman said and stood up. "First thing about becoming Catgirl: you're sneaky and sexy." Catgirl widened her eyes.

"Uh," she said. "Sneaky and sexy. Got it." Catwoman chuckled.

"Alright. We own this town," she said. "What do you want?" Catgirl smiled.

"Cotton candy," she said excitedly. Catwoman looked at her daughter and frowned.

"Okay, that has to be the stupidest thing you've ever said," Catwoman spat. "What do you want? Gold? Jewelry?"

"I want cotton candy," Catgirl repeated. Catwoman sighed and cracked her whip.

"Cotton candy it is," she said and leaped down the roof to the ground. Catgirl looked over the edge and saw that her mother was gone.

"Catwoman?" she squeaked. Somebody tapped her shoulder and Catgirl screamed and almost fell off the roof but someone grabbed her suit.

"Behind you," Catwoman said and turned her around. "You're really clumsy." She handed Catgirl the cotton candy jar. "Here it is."

"That was fast," Catgirl said with a smile and began to eat it. "You're good at this!"

"I've had training," Catwoman said and took a bite of the cotton candy. "And you will too."


	2. Chapter 2

Helena laughed wildly and ran into an alley with Damian. They pressed their bodies against the wall and Damian put his left arm over her body to hide better. A police officer ran past the alley, yelling and dropped a blob of ice cream on the concrete below him. Helena burst out laughing and licked the ice cream off her fingers.

"I think I know why your father put you in school," Helena said and Damian took his arm off her.

"Fun outweighs education," he said and took something out of his pocket and Helena gasped when she realized it was a gun. "I took this from him." Damian quickly turned around and shot the wall that went deeper in the alley, then blew over to tip of the gun. "Fun," he said and threw the gun into the dumpster. He turned to her and kissed her cheek. "Let's go do something else," he said and grabbed her hand. Helena laughed and they ran out of the alley.

(Helena narrating)

 _Okay, let me tell you everything that happened since we ditched school._

 _Damian and I ran around the city and bought junk food with fake money. A policeman began to chase us and I threw an ice cream at his face. He ran after us and we've been running for a few minutes straight now. We ran into a bathroom and Damian locked the stall, then backed towards the wall. We were both breathing breathlessly, tired and excited. I was just about to say something when Damian suddenly grabbed my chin and kissed my lips. Of course I screamed out of surprisement, but I soon found myself taking his shirt off._

 _Like Catwoman said. Sneaky and sexy._

 _We kind of made out in the bathroom. But not really. I only took off his shirt and we kissed. Then the policeman ran inside and found us kissing. He was just about to handcuff us when Damian jumped OVER the stall wall and I slid under it. We ran out of the bathroom and found ourselves in this alley, and that leads us to right now._

(Helena not narrating anymore)

Damian turned to her and whispered something in her ear. Helena shook her head and argued, but he smirked and began to take off his shirt in the middle of the street.

"Damian!" Helena yelled and grabbed his shirt off the ground. "Put your shirt back on!" He smiled and walked towards her. She giggled and ran away, his holding his shirt. He chased her down the street and she turned into a clothing store. Helena hid behind the racks and Damian looked for her. He saw her black hair peeking out from a pink shirt and grabbed her shoulder. She screamed but began to laugh after. He pulled her up to face her. "Damian, do whatever you want to me but put your shirt back on," she said, tired and breathing hard.

"It's getting hot in here," he said, ignoring her.

"Damiannnnnn," Helena groaned. She shoved the shirt in his chest and walked out of the store. He ran after her.

"Come on, Helena," he said and finally put his shirt on. "Let's do something else."

"I'm done for today," she said. "I also have some fun at night." Helena began to think of the robberies she did with Catwoman. _The museum!_ Helena remembered. _I need to go to the museum!_ Helena looked in her backpack and saw another bag with her Catgirl costume inside.

"What fun at night?" Damian asked. "Do you hang out with other boys?" Helena laughed.

"It's a whole different fun," she said, then stopped walking and turned to face him. "I had a great time. But I have to go to my mom now." She smiled and waved "bye", then turned and walked towards the museum.

"See you tomorrow!" Damian said and walked the other way.

Helena ran to the museum bathroom and quickly changed into her Catgirl costume, then climbed through the air vents. She heard other footsteps and saw that Catwoman was also crawling inside. "Helena!" she yelled. "Why are you so late? I'm starting the robbery now."

"Sorry, but I was out with a boy," Catgirl blurted. Catwoman narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, we'll talk about that later," she said. "Go home. I'll be back soon." Catgirl hesitated, but groaned and turned around to go out of the museum. She walked out of the bathroom with her backpack in the public. Everyone stared at her and didn't know if they should run away or stay. Angry, Catgirl walked up to a security guard and tapped his shoulder. She turned around and she punched his face.

"Sorry," Catgirl said. "I need to get that anger out. Anyways, Catwoman's climbing through the vents and getting ready to steal something." Then she walked out of the museum and ran on the rooftops back home.

Catgirl arrived home and slammed the door shut. "She controls me!" she yelled and tore her mask off. "I'm just her little puppet!" Isis purred and walked up to Helena. "I'm not in the mood, Isis." She sighed and lay down on the couch. "I'm having a blast with a boy and she can't understand that. Didn't she have plenty of fun with Batman?" Isis meowed.

Suddenly the door burst open. Catwoman closed it quickly and looked at Helena, frowning.

"You told them that I was there!" Catwoman said. "You almost got your own mother caught in Arkham!"

"It would have been nice to have a break from you," Helena said. "I'm growing up, mom. You're going to have to let me go at some point."

"Okay, Helena," Catwoman said. "We can't split right now. I'm so close to finishing the death of Bruce and Talia and I _need_ your help." Helena sighed.

"Fine." Catwoman smiled and walked over to Helena and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl," she said and rubbed Helena's shoulders. "Hey, you said you were out with a boy?"

"Yeah," Helena said and turned around to look at her mother. "I think you'll be interested to know he is Bruce Wayne's son." Catwoman narrowed her eyes.

"And knowing my daughter is Catgirl, he fell for you?" she asked.

"I fell for him," Helena admitted. "But he also liked me. A lot."

"And there's no way he'll suspect you of being Catgirl?" Catwoman asked. Helena shook her head.

"As Helena, I'm a quiet and lovely girl, but as Catgirl, I'm a ferocious tiger," she said. "Unless he takes after the detective skills of Bruce, I think our secret is safe." Catwoman smiled. "But I told him my name and he flinched. Bruce must have told him about you." Catwoman frowned.

"He must have," she said, then smiled again. "Anyways, let's go have another night out in town." Helena smiled. She put her mask back on and leaped off the couch.

"Let's go," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Catwoman grabbed a pair of diamond earrings as Catgirl held a knife at the jewelry store owner's throat. She placed the earrings in a sack and grabbed some more items, then signaled Catgirl to leave. Catgirl smirked at the shop owner and threw to knife over his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And if you dare call the police in the next ten minutes, I will personally track you down and slice your throat," Catwoman hissed. The shop owner nodded, his eyes full of fear. Catwoman smiled and left the store, but Catgirl hesitated. She turned to the owner and grabbed a necklace she stole out of her pocket and gave it back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry," she whispered with a smile, then followed Catwoman. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They climbed up a wall and sat on the roof, talking for a short amount of time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So where to next?" Catgirl asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know," Catwoman said with a small laugh. "We've been on this crime spree for so long that there's nowhere to go-" She frowned and stood up and began to looked around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" Catgirl asked and stood up. Catwoman grabbed her whip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's here," she said. Catgirl looked around, confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, I don't think so," she said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You'd better think twice," Batman growled from behind. Catgirl screamed but Catwoman slapped her face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shut up," she said with a frown, then turned to Batman with a smile. "Hey, handsome." Batman didn't move a muscle. Catgirl heard footsteps and saw a boy front flip from behind Batman. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I'm going to be your sidekick, you have to at least make sure I'm following you," Robin said, his eyes looking angry. As time passed, Catgirl realized that his eyes stayed like that. He was always angry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think you're just too slow, Robin," Catgirl laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I remember how slow you were the first time we went out," Catwoman said to her daughter. Catgirl frowned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Enough of this," Batman said. "Catwoman, you're going to Arkham and you're giving Catgirl to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think not!" Catwoman said and jumped in the air. She swung her foot around and kicked his face with her high heels. Batman grunted and fell to the floor. Robin growled and punched Catgirl, but she jumped over him. She punched his back but he slid down and kicked her shin. Catgirl grunted and fell to the ground. She rose quickly and punched Robin's face. He stepped to the side in a dodge and tackled her. They fell to the floor with Robin on top./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sneaky and sexy, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Catgirl reminded herself. She almost gagged at the thought but smirked at him. Robin was just about to get off her but she wrapped her legs around his body, trapping him. "Aww, don't leave yet," she said and grabbed his face and kissed his lips. Robin broke from the kiss a moment later, wiping his mouth. Catgirl laughed and punched his face. Robin flung off her and landed on the ground with a grunt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Catgirl walked up to him and stepped on his chest. Robin gave a surrendered look, but grabbed her ankle and tossed her off him. She fell on the ground and groaned, but rose. Robin ran after her and got a fist ready but Catgirl pushed him into a wall (like where the door is that leads you to the roof) and slowly pressed her body against his. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's so much fun at night," she told him. Robin grunted and tried to escape but she trapped him tight. "There's no fun during school." Then she remembered something Damian had told her. "Fun outweighs education." Robin widened his eyes and for once opened his mouth to speak./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's getting hot in here," he whispered. Catgirl's jaw dropped and she stepped back away from him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Damian..?" she whispered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Helena?" Robin whispered back. They both stood completely still, staring at each other's eyes, not fighting anymore. "So is this what you meant about fun at night?" Catgirl laughed and nodded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I told you I didn't hang out with other boys," she said and took a step closer to him. "So it's really you under there…" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's me," Robin said and hugged her. She hugged him back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't even punch you right now," Catgirl said. "But I'm supposed to kill you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I won't ever hurt you, Helena," Robin said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sneaky and sexy, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Catgirl remembered and a small tear formed in her eyes. "But I'm afraid I'm more loyal to my mother than a boy I met today," she said and punched his stomach. Robin grunted and fell to the ground. Catgirl grabbed her whip and cracked it right above his face. "I don't want to hurt you," she said, her voice shaking. "Just… /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"stay there/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"!" Robin narrowed his eyes at her, but stayed frozen on the ground with Catgirl pointing her whip at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On the other side of the roof, Catwoman and Batman had done the same thing, except /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"way/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" more violent and harder. And also romantic. Catwoman had kissed his lips and noticed Batman had become softer, but she punched his stomach afterwards./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She kicked and punched him but he carefully dodged every hit. "I just love dancing with you," Catwoman said, then tackled him to the ground. "You always make it so much fun." She slowly moved her body up his while licking his lips, then bit it. He screamed and touched it lip, only to see a splatter of blood on his glove. He rose and punched her face and Catwoman grunted. He shot his batgrapple and it swung around her, trapping her arms and legs together. Catwoman growled and fell to the ground, coincidentally next to Robin. Batman looked at Robin with shame, but Catwoman looked at Catgirl with pride./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Catgirl continued to look into Robin's eyes that were filled with hurt and love. She bit her lip, fighting back tears, then put her whip back. She held out her hand and helped him up. Catwoman widened her eyes and growled. "What are you doing?" she screamed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not fighting him," she said. "Mom, this is Damian." Catwoman growled and easily broke through the rope with her claws./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're a disgrace," she said to Catgirl. "That doesn't matter. He's an enemy and you have to fight him." Catgirl took her mask off and Robin took his off. "I suppose I'm next," Catwoman muttered and took her mask off, too. They all looked at Batman and he slowly removed his./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That was so cool," Helena said and looked at Bruce. "To see Batman take his mask off." Bruce frowned at her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Selina, you're going to Arkham," he growled, still speaking in his "Batman" voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't think so," she said with a sly smirk./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll get you there by whatever means necessary," Bruce said. "Anything besides killing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No," Helena said. "Family doesn't fight."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not this family," Selina said to Helena. "You don't understand anything yet, Helena." She narrowed her eyes at her daughter, then looked at Damian. "My daughter seems to have found a romantic interest in you. Treat her well. Don't make her one of your bat heroes." Then Selina looked at Bruce and kissed his cheek. "Another day, handsome." She put her mask back on and leaped off the roof, followed by Catgirl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What now?" Catgirl asked her mother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Batman is onto us. And I don't doubt he'll get us in Arkham," Catwoman said while walking back home. "I think it's time you've gone back to the Wayne Manor."/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Helena was told to go into the Wayne Manor and tell Damian that she was going to change. That she was going to leave her crime life and become his girlfriend so they could be together and happy. But she was really going to sneak into the Bat Cave and steal Batman's weapons for herself and Catwoman, then explode it and capture Bruce, Talia and Damian.

She dreaded it as the day came the mission began. Helena walked into her class, once again late. She looked at Damian and he looked back at her, then looked away. She sighed, hoping that he still liked her. Helena sat in her seat and began to plot how this mission would go.

The bell rang sooner than Helena thought it would. She grabbed her backpack that was heavier than usual because she was carrying explosives in there. Helena walked over to Damian and inhaled deeply, and forced a smile.

"Hey, Damian," she said. He looked at her strangely. "We need to talk."

"No kidding," he said and walked out of the classroom. He lead her to outside of the school and leaned against the wall.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for-" Helena began, but Damian kissed her passionately. He let go and Helena blinked once. "I-I wasn't expecting that."

"I just don't want to draw attention at school," he said. "I hate being the center of attention." _I somehow doubt that,_ Helena said.

"Well, anyways, I wanted to talk about… something," she said. "Can I come over after

school?"

"And how do I not know that you're going to explode our home?" he asked. "Yes, I noticed the explosives in your backpack." Helena widened her eyes.

"Oh, actually, I was supposed to explode the Bat Cave but I don't want to," she said, trying to act serious. "I just took them in my backpack so my mom would think I was going to." Damian nodded. "Look, I'm trying to say that I've changed. I'm done with Catgirl and stealing. I want to live a normal life." Damian smiled.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"Yes!" Helena said. "I'm tired of having to kiss a man for no reason, just to keep up my character as Catwoman's daughter! I'm tired of forcing myself to put a gun to somebody's head when they are scared to death. And I'm most of all tired of my mother who pushes me to do more and more dangerous things to myself and others." She sighed. "The risks are too high, and it's not safe." She looked up at Damian. "I lived in the Wayne Manor for fourteen years and it was beautiful. I had a great school and was actually never late. Alfred hated me but still took care of me. Bruce loved me and I loved to run around the house and practice my flips."

"Okay, I get it," Damian said. "That's enough. You can come." Helena smiled and hugged him, but let go with a nervous look.

"Do you think Bruce will believe me?" she asked.

"You're his daughter," Damian said. "Of course he will."

"'Daughter'," Helena said and bent her index and middle fingers. Damian smiled. He held her hand and walked out of the school. "Damian, where are we going?"

"Home," he said simply. "I hate school."

"Damian!" Helena said. "We still have five more hours of school!" He turned around to look at her.

"Would you rather go to school for five more long hours, or come hang out with me?" Damian asked.

"I think you mean _make_ out," Helena said and Damian gently pushed her. He grabbed his phone and called Alfred, who surprisingly came at fast time. They got in the car and Alfred drove them home.

They arrived back at the Wayne Manor and Helena gasped at the sight of the mansion again. "I haven't been here in three years," Helena said. "I forgot how beautiful it is."

"You're more beautiful," Damian said to her. She smiled and ran up the stairs. "Hey, do you want to see the Bat Cave?" Helena smiled and nodded. He walked to the grandfather clock and placed it hand on the glass and it slid to the side, revealing a stone staircase. Helena smiled and walked down the stairs while Damian followed behind her. The grandfather clock slid back and closed. They walked deeper until they reached the Bat Cave. Helena gasped at the amazing structure around her.

"Father built it by himself," Damian said proudly. "It's amazing."

"Amazing it is…" she said quietly as the thought of exploding it broke her heart. She turned to Damian and kissed him romantically. He widened his eyes in surprise, but kissed her back. She felt sorrow burn in her chest as a tear fell down her cheek. She continued to kiss him like she had never before, then let go. "I love you, Damian," she said.

"Me too," he said. "You're making it down like it's the end of the world." She sighed and looked away from him.

"It just might be," she said and punched it face hard. He screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious. Helena shook her wrist from the pain. "That has to be the hardest punch I have ever gave." Then she inhaled and ran around the Bat Cave, placing the explosives everywhere. Once she was done, she called Catwoman. "Explosives are ready. Proceed to kidnapping," she said and ran around the Bat Cave again, taking weapons that they could use. About two minutes later, Catwoman called her.

"Kidnapping it done," she said. "Weapons-"

"Are ready," Helena said and struggled to close her backpack with all the weapons

inside. She grabbed a device from her pocket and held Damian over her shoulder. She ran up the stairs and kicked the grandfather clock down. It fell on the floor and broke in half. She ran in the Wayne Manor and saw Bruce and Talia knocked out. Helena threw Damian on the floor beside his parents. Catwoman looked at Helena and threw the Catgirl suit to her daughter.

"Put this on," Catwoman said. "Then blow the Bat Cave to bits." Helena nodded and quickly dressed into her Catgirl costume as Catwoman took Bruce, Talia, and Damian into the trunk of their car. She sprayed the trunk with a gas that would knock them out for a longer amount of time, in case one of them were still awake, then closed the trunk. She saw Catgirl running out of the Wayne Manor and sat in the passenger's side of the car. Catwoman looked at her daughter and Catgirl inhaled…

Then pressed the button.

And drove away as the Wayne Manor blew up into pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Catwoman drove them to an underground cave where she prepared chains to lock them to the floor with. Two cells; one for Damian, and one for Bruce and Talia.

"Take Damian," Catwoman said to Catgirl. "And no romantic stuff. I'll be checking up on you."

"No need," Catgirl growled. "I just knocked him out and blew up the house I grew up in. I think I just gained your trust." Catwoman looked at her daughter.

"Fine," she said and took Bruce and Talia out of the car. "Help me lock them up." She threw Talia to Catgirl and she caught him. They dragged them to a cell and locked them up in the chains. Two chains locked around their wrists and two more around their ankles. They were up against opposite sides of the cell so they couldn't help each other.

"Do you think they have weapons to get out?" Catgirl asked her mother.

"Of course. And I know every weapon that Bruce carries," Catwoman said. She began to take things out of his pockets and shoes and even checked his mouth for anything. Catgirl checked Talia and only found a sword hidden under her shirt. "Go lock up Damian now." Catgirl nodded and ran back to the car. She dragged Damian to another cell and locked him up the same way she locked Talia, then sat on the stone ground and waited for something to happen.

Five, long minutes passed and Damian groaned lightly. He coughed, then opened his eyes and looked at Catgirl. He coughed again from the gas that Catwoman sprayed in the trunk earlier.

"Helena..?" he said weakly. Catgirl stood up and frowned.

"I'm not Helena," she said. "I'm Catgirl."

"Helena, we're really not going to-" Damian began.

"Catgirl," she corrected slowly and narrowed her eyes. "And don't think that you can convince me to free you. Bruce and Talia are going to die." Damian widened his eyes.

"Hele- Catgirl. You seriously can't be doing this," he said.

"Well it looks like I am," she said and crossed her arms.

"Catgirl, this isn't you," Damian said. "You're mother changed you and completely brainwashed you to think that you're a criminal."

"She hasn't," Catgirl said. "I chose to be like this."

"No you didn't," Damian said. "You never wanted to be a Catgirl. You told me that you were giving up your criminal life and I knew you were lying, but I thought that you could change. I actually felt a little bit of truth when you told me that." Catgirl continued to stare at him. "Helena, you can't do this. My parents will die. Bruce can't die. He's a hero to Gotham." Catgirl stared at him with anger, but the next moment she didn't even know if it was anger. There were so many mixed feelings that were twisted in her chest. She fell to the ground and began to cry.

"There's nowhere for me to go," she said, wiping her tears. "I'm a mess. I've fallen for a mother who's only taking advantage of me." Catgirl sobbed into her hands. "I have nobody to care for me and I'm just completely broken to bits." She heard the chains make a noise and Catgirl looked up. She saw Damian holding out his hand to her. She held his hand and stood up. He held out his other hand and she took it.

"You're not alone," he said. "I'm here for you." Catgirl wiped her tears and smiled, but then broke away from his hands.

"This isn't right," she said and crossed her arms, her back facing him. "I don't deserve a guy as great as you. I've done nothing but hurt you."

"I believe in second chances," Damian said. "Batman gave me one. I think you deserve one too." Catgirl sighed and turned to him. She slowly approached him and opened her mouth in a kiss. They pushed deeper in the kiss, then back out and back in, mashing their lips together. Catgirl very slowly tore apart from the kiss and felt Damian breathe on her. Their eyes were both half closed and she looked up at him.

"I really don't deserve you," Catgirl said. She tore her mask off and ripped it in half. She grabbed the key from her pocket and freed Damian. He rubbed his wrists from the chains and shook them, then looked at Helena and smiled.

"I don't deserve you either," he said and grabbed her shoulders. He pressed her closer to him and kissed her again. He began to walk forward a little and then ran forward into the wall. Helena grunted when the stone wall hit her but she continued to kiss Damian. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her up against the wall higher. He removed his right arm from her shoulder and slowly stroked up over her private area. Damian felt Helena shiver and her legs tensed. He set her back down on the ground and they broke from the kiss.

"You take after your mother and father," Helena said and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I saw them make out on the family room rug by the fire at night." Damian widened his eyes, but then rolled them.

"I can imagine," he said, which surprised Helena. "They're always getting too close and touchy." She kissed him again. "We need to save my parents first." Helena sighed.

"Fine then," she said and walked out of the cell and towards Bruce and Talia's.

They entered and Helena wasn't surprised to see Bruce and Talia covered with blood and cuts. Catwoman looked at Helena and narrowed her eyes. "You actually betrayed me," she said.

"I'm done!" Helena yelled. "I'm done being Catgirl! It's over! Forever!" Catwoman hissed.

"You're making a big mistake," she said. "If you join them you know I will kill you without hesitation."

"Who said I was going them?" Helena said. "I don't belong anywhere. Dad isn't _my dad_ and I don't want to believe you're my mother." She punched Catwoman. "I'm going on my own now." Catwoman quickly rose and grabbed her whip but Helena took a mask out of her pocket. She tackled Catwoman and placed the mask over Catwoman's mouth as she breathed in a temporary poison. Helena took the mask off and Catwoman coughed and coughed, then fell into a deep sleep. Helena stepped off her mother and set Bruce and Talia free.

"You can stay with us, Helena," Bruce said. Helena smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "But that would give Damian too much of me." Helena dropped the smiled and looked to the ground. "I should go now."

"Not without saying goodbye," Damian said and kissed her again. Helena was kissed by surprise but kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and a tear fell down from her eye. A moment later, there were multiple tears. They broke from the kiss and Helena hugged Damian and he hugged her back.

"We'll meet again," Helena whispered to him.

"Would if we don't?" he asked.

"I'll make sure we do," Helena said and broke from the hug. She looked at Bruce and hugged him, too. "You've been the best father. But now I need to go on my own. And tell Alfred he was the best butler ever and thanks for the patience." Bruce nodded and smiled.

"I will," he said. "You can handle going out on your own?"

"Of course," she said and exited the cell. "You might see me again in a different costume. And call me Huntress." She left the cell and Damian chased after her, but she was gone.

"Damian," Talia said. "You just kissed your sister." Damian looked at his mother with a smile.

"A really hot sister," he said. "Let's go home now."


End file.
